In the Wake of Sakuras
by Fall of Mana
Summary: Dreams can be a wonderful experience. But some of them can lead to things as dreadful as being locked away in a prison for a long time. See why. -HIATUS-
1. It Starts With a Seed

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**AoM:** Here's another story that I wanted to post. This one seemed to be on my mind a lot during these past two weeks, so I decided, hey, why not type whatever I had in my mind?

**Henry:** You seem to keep putting your fics on hold for a while only to end up writing another story.

**AoM:** Yeah I know; that and having to deal with school all the time. They never seem to give me time to update them. Anyways this fic mainly revolves on Takato's depression and how he fixes it along with the others and has somewhat an important meaning to me. For what reason, I don't know. I was actually depressed when I started writing this. I do not own digimon as most people know. If I did, I wouldn't be here in the first place. Tell me what you think of it by reviewing.

**:::: As for my other fic 'To Earn Your Trust', I'll have chapter six up probably this week depending on how much work my goddamn teachers give me. (Sigh) Only a few more months till I graduate, then I'll have all the free time I can get. ::::**

_NOTE: "I don't know whether to make this a one shot or a small epic. I'll let you decide."_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Thoughts _italics_

Actions ( )

Dialogue " "

**……………………………….**

**In the Wake of Sakuras**

**……………………………….**

**_Chapter 1_****_ It Starts with a Seed_******

****

****

_"I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like is any of this for real…or not?"_******_–Sora: Kingdom Hearts_**__

****

****

There were many things that could bring sadness to a child's face. Two of them, whether it had to do with something that was lost and never found, or the fact that you were forced to give up something you cherished as a part of your life.

Takato Matsuki sighed as he sauntered down the sidewalk on a chilly afternoon. School was finish for the day so there was nothing to do but head for home. It was nearing the end of winter as the ice and snow melted on the ground with each passing step he made; both hands in his pocket. Spring would be here soon, but even that wasn't enough to cheer up our favorite goggle-head.

"Two years," He sighed out loud.

It had been a long while since the defeat of the D-Reaper. The destruction was moderate, nothing that people would mainly complain about. Everything was back to normal. After the small event, the digimon were forced back into the digital world, something that terribly left a mark in the Tamer's lives.

School was something he wished he didn't want to come to. There were many kids there he didn't recognize before. All of a sudden, he was noticed by a lot. They either just confronted him to start a conversation about pointless things, or just waved a "hello" to him when passing down the school halls. It was somewhat strange in a way and slightly uncomfortable that one event such as the D-Reaper would give you this much attention.

_"I wonder what the others have been doing now." _He wondered.

Kazu and Kenta were the same as always. They continued to play the digimon card game, though now it just seemed less interesting than it had been after their partners were gone. He just lost contact with them after a few weeks. It just didn't appeal to Takato anymore, but he still carried his D-Arc and cards as a memento of some sort.

_Guilmon._

It was a really long while since he saw his face. His innocent childish eyes, those naïve questions he would shoot off when he was confused, and all the bread he ate in the Bakery. Takato had to smile at the thought. But that was just a thing in the past now. He was gone. Forever? He didn't know. He wanted to see him again.

Guilmon leaving was like a part of him just fading away. He felt empty, like he was missing a piece to a jigsaw puzzle. Everything just seemed pointless now. Life seemed pointless. What was even more disturbing about it was the fact that he actually considered dying right now. It wasn't something that would just suddenly pop into your mind. He became more and more depressed just thinking about it. Even more so that it wasn't just him.

He managed to see Henry once in a while during school, but that was it. Henry usually focused more on his studies probably as an excuse to keep himself locked away at home. It seemed that without the digimon biomerging into the world and such, they drifted further away from each other. It was then he realized that it was the digimon that kept them together all this time. But he didn't want that.

Takato looked up, walking as he found himself moving into the park. He frowned.

_"So many memories here," _he thought._ "Hard to believe that everything that happened was real. But now...it's like it never happened before."_

It wasn't fair. Everything he had hoped for was disappearing. Having his very own digimon, going on adventures, meeting new friends. It was all fading. It was like some dream that you suddenly wake up from.

"_Is that it? Was this all some big illusion?"_

For some reason he didn't feel like going home right now. He needed to go somewhere…away from this place, away from everything. Nothing ever went his way, he simply thought. He sighed as he felt traces of tears falling down his face. Feeling the slight chill on his face the crying gave him, he wiped it away with his forearm. With a start, Takato stopped walking and stood in front of a small, familiar, closed off structure. He knew it too well as the markings on the small building proved it.

They were drawings in white chalk of Guilmon and the other digimon spread throughout the entire wall. Takato made a motion to touch it, but thought better not to smudge them. Terriermon, Renamon, Monodromon, Gaurdromon, MarineAngemon, Calumon and even Impmon were all drawn side by side in different shapes and sizes. But there was one missing digimon though that suddenly popped into his mind.

Jeri's Leomon.

"…_ I wonder how Jeri's doing?"_

Unlike Henry, Kazu and Kenta, he hardly had seen Jeri for the longest. Even at school, there were many times he didn't see her. Come to think of it, he never noticed her at all. Does she still even go to the same school? If not, what is she doing now? The more questions Takato asked himself, the more ashamed he became. He needed to see her.

With a new destination in mind, he walked down the steps.

_"I've practically known her my whole life. Why is it now that we never see each other again? I could have looked for her, asked how she was doing. I mean, what kind of friend am I?!"_

He couldn't take any of this. Takato shut his eyes, forcing himself to control the tears that flowed freely off his face. He didn't care anymore if it was cold. He wanted it the way it was before. He wanted Guilmon back. He clenched his fists.

"Why is this happening to me?!" he yelled.

"Sorry, but that's something you have to figure out yourself."

Takato blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting someone to answer his question. He turned around coming face to face with another boy his age. _"No,"_ Takato thought. He looked a bit older, probably around a year or so. He had brown hair which stood up to the side. His right hand was on his hip while the other was dangling on the side; he was looking back at him, smiling. If anything the way he just stood there, he almost looked cocky.

It couldn't be…

"Ryo?"

Akiyama beamed. "The one and only."

Takato was left speechless for a while. Of course he hadn't seen Ryo in almost two years, though he hardly knew him that well. It was still nice to see a familiar face even if it was a long time. He was still somewhat a mystery to Matsuki, but he wasn't about to speak his mind about him.

And he wasn't going to ask where Ryo got that strange bruise on his face neither. Not yet anyways.

"Ryo! Hey, it's been a while. What have you been doing?"

"Ehh…nothing much, everything's been so…normal."

Takato sighed, knowing what he meant. I guess Ryo missed those times with the digimon as well.

_Well duh Einstein, what did you expect? _

Takato rolled his eyes, ignoring his subconscious sarcasm.

"Yeah…I guess so."

**……………………………….**

Takato and Ryo started walking out of the park, looking ahead. The sun was almost setting, and it got colder when it began to snow somewhat, but not a lot. Takato tightened his arms around his jacket, preventing any heat from escaping. They remained silent for a while, only gazing at the snowflakes that fell.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Takato snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at him.

"Yeah I do. Too much. I've always thought that I would see him again, but now…I just don't know."

"Hmm. It's strange though, everything that happened, what we've gone through…it was like a dream. I always wondered what Monodromon was doing now in the digital world. I mean, we've been there together for months, but I never thought I'd be back here again."

Takato perked up at this. He did remember on the news that day that Akiyama disappeared. It was right after the Digimon Tournament. As always, curiosity got the better of him.

"What happened back then? You were gone for so long, people actually thought you died. All of us did."

Ryo sweat dropped at that. "Yeah…well, I had my reasons for not staying here. Besides, I thought it would be more fun being in the digital world. Shame though, I could have stayed, but…ah I don't know. I guess I was an adventurous type back then. Still…it's nice to be home."

Well part of it was true…just that it wasn't the real reason he left to the Digital World, but Ryo didn't want Takato to know that. It wasn't that he didn't trust him, he just hasn't told anyone why he left, and he wasn't going to start now.

**……………………………….**

Streetlights illuminated the area, but it wasn't strong enough to ease the fear of the lurking shadows of his mind. Takato yawned, tasting the bitter cold wind. To ignore his subconscious torture, he turned to look at Akiyama, who had been quite quiet for the past fifteen minutes. It was then that Matsuki asked a question that took him by surprise.

"Hey Ryo?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had a sudden thought about dying?"

Ryo keeled over down the curb of the sidewalk. Takato raised his eyebrows at him on the floor as Ryo rubbed his head from the fall. Ryo grinned.

"Too many times to count in fact. I can't really say what got me to thinking of something like that; I guess it could be a phase we're all going through. Of course I never mention it to anybody. Who knows what they might think about you."

"Yeah, it's weird though that all of a sudden people walk up to you and act as if they knew you for so long after the D-Reaper. There was this one crazy guy who thought I was related to him!"

"Ha! You mean you get that too! I thought I wasn't the only one!"

They both shared a laugh at it for a while before calming down. Getting up and dusting himself off, Ryo slowly walked down the sidewalk along with Takato.

"I better get going. Ever since we came back my parents have been running me down to stay in the house. Jeez, can you believe they gave me a curfew?!" he groaned.

Takato smiled.

"Oh well…anyways I'll be seein ya."

"Yeah…uh wait Ryo? Something's been bugging me for a while."

Ryo stopped walking and turned to Takato. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Takato pointed at him, more so at his head. "What happened to your face? You look like you got slapped from somebody."

"Huh?" Ryo unconsciously moved hand to touch his cheek. Indeed there was a strange red hand mark printed on his right cheek. He almost flinched when he poked at it. He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh…that. Ehh, I ran into Rika two hours ago today and well uhhh…you could say I kinda got on her bad side."

"……"

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Takato shook his head. "Ryo sometimes I wonder."

"What?!" he pouted.

Takato smiled and waved. "Nothing…See ya."

He walked off while Ryo was left to ponder about it…only to sigh. He decided he'd better go home. It was getting colder by the minute and he didn't want to freeze his butt off in this weather.

**……………………………….**

Takato walked down the less busy streets of Shinjuku at a quick pace, nearing his destination, his thoughts going back to Ryo. It was strange seeing him in a way. Not only that, but awkward as well. Usually Ryo was never around unless you needed him, in Takato's opinion. That or he just pops up out of nowhere for a while then disappears. I mean when was the last time that he and Takato ever sat down and talked? Hardly.

_"Come to think of it, when was the last time any of us had ever talked?"_

It was true they haven't seen each other for a long time, but that didn't mean they couldn't stop by and chat or a least say a hello. Takato stopped walking as he noticed he made it in front of a house. It was actually more closely related to an apartment if you saw these homes connected together. They were all bunched up in a neat row like some monopoly game…or maybe dominoes. Takato shook off his thoughts and walked up the stairs standing in front of Jeri's door. But there was one thing he couldn't shake off.

For some strange reason Takato was nervous. He didn't know why but his mind kept telling him that coming here was not a good choice right now.

_"What am I so nervous about?"_ he thought. _"I'm only seeing Jeri. So why do I feel like this?"_

__Takato tried to shake away the feeling he was having, determined to see how Jeri was doing. He made a motion to knock on the door. His fist froze at the tip of the door. Then one of the most bizarre things happened to Takato that he never thought possible.

He didn't want to see her anymore.

It was weird. I mean he came all this way just to see her! But he couldn't. He didn't want to. What was wrong with him? Just a simple "hello" or "how are you doing." But he couldn't even do that. Takato cursed as he ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Argh!! What the hell is wrong with me-?!!"

"Will you hold on Shiru? I think someone is at the door."

"Eeep…"

Takato clamped both of his hands on his mouth in surprise. Someone was coming. He couldn't see her, he didn't want to see her. Not now! He could hear faint steps drawing closer to the door. He had to act fast.

"Damn, what do I do what do I do?!" He panicked.

He couldn't run now. If he did, he would be spotted for sure. Takato gulped as a few clicking sounds were heard before the doorknob slowly turned and the door opened.

**……………………………….**

"Will you hold on Shiru? I think someone is at the door."

"Okay Jerwi!"

Jeri Katou sighed as she headed for the door. A while back she was playing with her little brother when she heard someone outside. She didn't know whether they were yelling or were just calling someone to open the door. It was strange that they didn't even bother to let them know they were at the door. These days it was much simpler to just knock.

Jeri stood in front of the door and looked through the peephole. It was somewhat hard to look through the thing, and she couldn't make out the figure standing outside. Whoever they are, they're standing too close to the door. But she did notice something. On top of the person's head was a pair of bright yellow…goggles?!! Jeri gasped.

Only one person would wear something like that…

Jeri quickly tried opening the door, cursing for having so many locks. She sighed in relief when she reached the last one and swiftly opened the door to see…

Nothing.

Jeri blinked in surprise.

"What?"

Jeri stepped outside the house on the steps as she looked around. She could have sworn somebody was standing in front of the door. There wasn't anybody else on the sidewalk or on the street except maybe for a few parked cars. Jeri scratched her head in confusion. She knew somebody was there. If anything it could have been…

"Takato?"

"…"

"Hmm…I must be seeing things." With a sigh, Jeri walked back up the steps feeling the winter chill crawling up her skin, but not before taking one last glance and walking back inside. Believe or not, she wasn't seeing things.

Takato let out a large sigh as he let his back off against the wall right on the side of the steps.

"That was too close."

Indeed it was. It was still strange to him that he didn't want to see her. He was still so nervous. His heart was beating so fast that he actually started panting. Takato stood there for a while trying to calm himself down.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he muttered.

Takato shot another glance at the door before quickly running down the sidewalk in case he was spotted again.

_"I'm sorry Jeri."_

**……………………………….**

****

****

Unknown to Takato, a small glowing figure watched the scene unfold before him in sheer curiosity. With its large bright beady glowing eyes, it stared down at the goggle-head as he hid behind the side of the steps. The strange creature looked on when a girl came out the door stepping outside.

To it, it looked like the strange human in green was looking for something, or so it thought. The glowing creature continued to watch shaking off the strange white phenomenon called snow. As Jeri went back inside, Takato let out a sigh of relief. Little sparkles of light followed by a light jingle, the creature giggled at the sight thinking that they were playing a game. It immediately stopped when it noticed Takato burst into a run.

Curiosity again got the best of it again. Another light jingle was heard as it soon started floating off after him. The creature giggled again as it thought the human he was following was playing another game. The light jingle heard from the creature was a strange looking metal string that hung around its neck. Right at the tip was a pendant with a familiar looking symbol. But it was far more than some metal string.

It was a Keychain.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

AoM: Well that's about it folks. Sorry it is so short, but I can't seem to balance my time with the schoolwork and these fics. 'To Earn Your Trust' may be updated this week depending on my spare time from school, not to mention nervously waiting for my acceptance into a University or College. Hopefully though I'll come back to this and make it longer before updating another chapter. Oh and I've finally decided how this fic will go. This will definitely be one my favorite epic fics (Second to Earn your Trust) that you may find surprising when I update it more and a sequel!!

Read and Review!!

**_Next Chapter: It Begins to Show_**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**


	2. It Begins to Show

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Wow…it's been a long time since I updated. How long?

"I'd say three months," Henry noted.

Yeah...oh and note that the author's reviews are not scripted anymore. I should thank you guys for telling me of the consequences of using script…although I didn't realize it was bad no matter where you put it.

I also apologize for not updating it on time…and school is no excuse for it as I had plenty of time to do it. My other fic I might have to put it on hold for while…writer's block is starting to get to me. Hopefully I'll get back to it.

This chapter will get weird in the beginning but then head in a normal direction (I hope)

Read and Review.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Thoughts _italics_

Actions ( )

Dialogue " "

**……………………………….**

**In the Wake of Sakuras**

**……………………………….**

**_Chapter 2- It begins to show._**

_"This place…it's…only a dream? Or is it a part of me…my memories?"**–Sora; Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories**_

Green. It was all he could see. Green as far as the eye can see. No trees, no flowers…just a green grass and a clear blue sky. It felt peaceful, yet for some reason, it was very disturbing. What was he doing here? Standing here in the middle of what looked like to be a meadow of some sort?

It was strange and at the same time…creepy. There was absolutely nothing here…unless you count the grass or the sky as something. He started to walk…seeming as there was nothing else to do, he decided to call out.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Anybody out there!"

"…"

"Hellooooo!"

"…"

"Ollie, Ollie, Oxen fre- oh what's the use…"

It never did occur to Takato Matsuki that he would have a dream as weird as this. Then again all of the dreams he would usually have were no different from this one. He continued walking hoping he would find at least something besides an endless sea of grass.

"Man this has got to be one of the weirdest dreams ever."

Indeed it was. Takato hadn't realized it before, but it was actually very nice here. Too nice. The air was almost refreshing to smell every time he breathed it in. The sky was unusually clear, but that was something he would see on nice days outside. The grass was a nice jungle green, yet that too he would see everyday. But what was frustrating him right now is why he was here in the first place.

Takato sighed. "This place would be nicer if there were people here."

He was starting to get lonely. He wished at least something were here with him. It didn't matter to him; just anyone would make him feel happy right now. Guilmon, Kazu, Jeri, maybe Ryo or Henry…heck even Rika. Though he would have to put up with her constant teasing, it seemed more tempting than being here alone.

Alone and confused. Well…more like agitated.

"Argh! Somebody let me out of here!" Takato finally cracked as he broke into a run. He didn't like being here. Peace was something he could handle to a certain extent, but not for this long. This place felt like a prison.

He stopped.

"Well…that…was…a waste," he panted.

If he stayed here any longer he would go crazy. Another thing he realized was the fact he had been walking (and running) for almost an hour, in his opinion, and all he could see is grass.

How he suddenly hated seeing it right now.

Out of sudden impulse Takato dropped to his knees and started tearing the vile thing apart, desperately hoping to find something else other than grass. Dirt would look more pleasing than this. But to his sheer horror, and after about digging for almost ten minutes, the grass was still there. He inched away from his current spot; fear was starting to overtake him.

"W-Where am I?"

He definitely didn't want to stay here. Dreams weren't suppose to last this long. By now he should have at least woken up; his mother yelling at him that he would be late for school. How he missed his mom right now. Suddenly before he backed away any further, something brushed up against his hand. Takato flinched out of surprise that he felt something other than the thing he hated so much right now. Looking down he noticed a small tan object the size of an acorn.

"It's…a seed?"

Takato stared at the seed for a long time. It was something new…for that he was relieved. But what was it doing there? More importantly…why?

_"What am I supposed to do with this?" _he thought, picking up the small seed from the ground. Takato tried to get up but flinched for the second time when his hand suddenly dropped into a small hole. Takato looked down and with a joyous shout found what he tried to accomplish before.

"Dirt…hey wait a minute…"

He got back up again a looked at the seed. Then he looked at the hole in the ground.

A seed in his hand…

And a hole in the ground…

"Am I supposed to plant this?" he wondered. Shrugging off the small thought, he gently tossed the seed into the hole. He pulled apart some grass to the side, which for some strange reason didn't grow back like it did before, and buried the seed. He got back up a watched.

"…"

Nothing happened.

"O-kay…now what?"

Matsuki began to ponder what he was supposed to do next.

"Something should happen…err…shouldn't it? I wonder what's wrong."

And then it finally dawned on him.

"Oh of course! I need wa-"

Takato was suddenly cut off when out of nowhere a small gray bucket filled with water fell down on him with a definite splash followed by a loud pang sound. Takato groaned when the headache came at him with full force after the bucket came down and covered his head.

"Oh…I hope I don't feel that when I wake u-"

Takato froze. If he didn't know any better he thought he'd be going crazy again. Somewhat far away was a small jingling sound followed by a squeaking noise. It started getting louder, which meant it was getting closer. And the closer it got, the more Takato became nervous. Something was here…other than himself…

…In the middle of nowhere.

He debated whether he should lift the bucket off his head or not after hearing that sound which started again. What was it he wondered? Was it a monster? If so then he'd be in one of the strangest nightmares he'd ever dreamt. But that didn't sound like anything ferocious. In fact…it sounded more like a mouse than any other type of animal.

The jingling sound was heard again.

Takato gulped as he prepared himself for the worst. Slowly he lifted the small bucket off his head only to stare at two large bright beady eyes.

And with that…

He let out a scream that echoed through the endless ocean of green grass.

**……………………………….**

"Ayaka Masani…"

"Present…"

It was that time of the day...uh err…morning.

"Katana Meim…"

"Here…"

The day young teens dreaded and fear the most since the beginning of…well…their first year.

"Kuroki Lei…"

"Here ma'am…"

"Lulu Hiroshi…

"Ditto…"

Where adults are put with the task of teaching the basics of everyday life. Where a daily progress of hard work and responsibility are shown with the utmost priority. Where the minds of every young grasshopper is taken to the highest limit one could possibly conjure and beyond. The ultimate torture.

"Mamono Satana…"

"Fo shizzle duh rizzaow!"

"Please don't do that."

"Sorry…"

The ethics of high school.

"Matsuki Takato…"

"…"

"Takato?"

"…"

"Looks like he's not here teach," a student responded in the classroom.

The teacher somewhat frowned. "Yes I can see that."

"You think he's running late again?"

"Bet five bucks he'll come tearing down those halls."

"You're on!"

"Settle down students…and there'll be no betting in this class…I mean it Kazu."

"Aw nuts!"

"Um, Ms. Asaji?"

Megumi Asaji, or as any other student would call her, Ms. Asaji, blinked as she stared to find a hand rose near the corner of the room. It was a girl who looked a bit shy and sported pigtails like a childish elementary school student.

"Yes Sofia."

"Um…well…do you think that something might have happened to him?"

Asaji was going to answer no, but for some reason it didn't come out when she wanted it too. She was sure Takato was fine. Probably would come around the corner any minute now. The fact was it was nagging her to a point where she almost couldn't focus. It was like a tingling sensation where she would always feel that someone she knew was in some type of situation they couldn't handle. She also knew better than to think bad thoughts of the well being of any of her students, so she just decided to forget the ordeal.

"I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably be here anytime now."

Well in a way it seemed kind of out of line to give false hope to people. Over an hour had passed and there was still no sign of Matsuki Takato.

"It's official. Takato has ditched school."

"Kazu…enough. He's probably sick today."

"Or he could be playing hooky."

Ms. Asaji frowned again. "That's something you would do. Which I should thank you for reminding me. You still haven't served your detention after pulling your little stunt with that hair bleach last week."

Hiro Kazu groaned. "Oh come on Ms. Asaji! The white hair still looks good on him."

"That was before it starting shedding." Kenta pointed out.

"…oh."

"What do you think Wong?" Shiota Kenta asked.

"…"

"Henry?"

"…huh?"

Wong Lee Henry snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to look at Kenta seated in front of him. Henry had been quiet the whole period and hasn't said a word since they came into the classroom.

"…about what?"

Another thing Kenta noticed was that he hardly paid attention to any of the small conversations that went on in the classrooms. It wasn't strange to him, most of the kids usually didn't care what went on in the room; it was the fact that it happened almost everyday.

"You know…think Takato really ditched school?"

Henry tilted his head in confusion. "What? Takato's not here?"

Kenta blinked in surprise. _"Man he really wasn't listening," _he thought.

"Uh…yeah, he hasn't been here for half the period."

Henry leaned back in his chair. "Mm…I don't know. Takato doesn't look like the type to cut school. If anything he'd probably get caught before he went on with it. "

"…"

"It just doesn't seem right. It's out of character for him. No matter how much he hates this place."

Kenta looked up at the ceiling. "You do have a point."

"…" Nothing was said after that and Henry stared off out the window. It wasn't that he didn't like talking to the others…it just felt awkward now. One thing he realized though was that he stayed home way too much as the normal tan color he would have on his skin was starting to pale.

_"I really need to get out more," _he noted grimly. Henry let his eyes drift around the room, noticing the many kids catching their late morning sleep. Others seemed to just stare off into space like he would normally do. One girl blushed and turned away from him wondering why he was staring at her so attentively. He let a smile flow across his face as he decided to look somewhere else.

_"Heh. Terriermon would have shot off his mouth if he saw me staring at her."_

Henry slightly frowned when he caught himself thinking about the floppy-eared digimon. He looked two his left and noticed that two rows away was an empty desk.

Takato really wasn't here.

Henry mentally scolded himself for not paying attention long enough to notice Matsuki was absent from the classroom. He was really out of it today. And it wasn't his only day. Other days during his Martial Arts class he would hardly focus on his task and would usually daydream all day.

_"Heck…I'm starting to act like Takato…" _he pondered.

He looked back to the empty seat and frowned as seconds went by into minutes…then hours. He really wasn't coming. One thing Henry thought he would never have to feel after their digimon left was starting to nag him the same way it was doing to Ms. Asagi. And he couldn't stop thinking about it. For once in two years…

He was worried.

**……………………………….**

It was way into the afternoon that school almost ended when a large crash was heard in a bakery. People stopped and stared in confusion at the strange noise heard inside, then continued on knowing it wasn't their business to pry.

"What do you mean he's in a coma!" a young woman cried out.

A man in white clothing who looked similar to a doctor sighed as he adjusted his glasses pushing it slightly up his nose. Another man was seated on the table looking just as worried as his wife.

"Nothing seems to be wrong with him Ms. Matsuki," the doctor finally spoke. "There are no signs of any type of illness or body failures. His heart rate is good, breathing signs are normal; he's as healthy as an ox!"

Mr. Matsuki stood up as customers began coming into the shop. Ms. Matsuki simply sat in the chair and sighed in agony. It had been almost six and a half hours onto seven and Takato still hadn't woken up. She kept shaking him in the morning to wake up, scolding him that he was already late for school, but he simply slept there in the bed

…as if he was dead…

"How long do you think it will last?"

The doctor stared at her for a moment before looking somewhere else. "I'm not sure. Some rare occurrences people would normally wake up as if nothing ever happened, while others…well…" he trailed off.

Mei frowned deeply. "What? What is it?"

"They…never wake up at all."

Her eyes widened at the horrible thought. She did not want her only son to…die…if it was the case. She cried as she placed her head over her arms while the doctor simply frowned wishing he could do more.

"Please…Takato…wake up…"

**……………………………….**

Upstairs into the bakery…a small groan was made from the bed as a boy lifted his head up, holding it gingerly.

"Jeez…I feel like I just had a hangover."

Opening his eyes he looked around the room noticing that it was bright and early as the sun that beamed through the window proved it. He groaned stepping out from under the covers trying hard to shake off the nauseating feeling coming from his stomach.

"Man am I hungry…huh?"

Looking on his piled up desk he noticed his clock in the shape of an Agumon covered in a heap of papers. Brushing them aside he stared at the clock…

…A sudden shock hitting him hard.

"WAAAA! I'M SO LATE!"

Within record time, Takato Matsuki dove into his closet, grabbing an oversized light blue shirt, faded blue jeans and his goggles, made a mad dash for the bathroom…

Not even noticing the large noises he made upstairs…

"What in the name of…" The doctor murmured as he heard what sounded like a muffled scream followed by large thumping sounds. He looked at Mei, who was still a bit teary eyed, had the same confusion displayed across her face.

"Umm…do you have any other siblings in the house?"

"Why no but…"

She gasped. It couldn't be…

"I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late!" yelled the goggle-head as he tore down the stairs like a stampeding elephant…missing the initial shock on everybody's faces. He went into the refrigerator, practically diving head first in, grabbing any on the go snack.

"TAKATO!"

"Mmm? Mmm!" Young Matsuki poked his head out the fridge with a mouthful of marshmallows, was suddenly attacked by a barrage of hugs and kisses.

"Oh Takato we were so worried about you!"

Takato nearly choked after being crushed by his mother's bear hug. He swallowed the white fluffy snack before tilting his head in mild confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" she practically shouted. "What am I talking about! Takato I thought you were…"

Takato's dad stopped her before it got any worse. "Hun…you're scaring him…not to mention the customers…"

Mei blinked away her tears noticing that everyone was staring at her.

"Oh…"

"Eh…did I miss something?" Takato asked more confused than before. Not to mention nervous. His mother was acting very strange…he also noticed a doctor standing in the room near the table as well.

"No it's nothing…" his father replied, ignoring the silent protest from his wife.

"O-kay…" Takato said before realizing his state. "Oh no I'm late bye mom bye dad!"

"No wait! Taka-"

(SLAM)

"…to

Too late. Takato was already out the door running down the sidewalk. Mei frowned wondering what happened just a minute ago.

"Richard why did you let him run off like that!"

He sighed as he looked at the doctor for a way out of it. He only shrugged.

"I…I think…it'd be better if we didn't tell him anything, seeming as he doesn't remember anything that's going on."

"He makes a point…" The doctor added. "It seems Takato has no idea the state he was in. If anything he probably thought he was still asleep. I think some fresh air would do him some good; he's been in that bed for too long.

"I…I guess you're right…" Mei frowned, feeling defeated. Mr. Matsuki on the other hand chuckled at a funny thought.

"I wonder how long it will be before he realizes school is already over." The doctor pondered out loud.

"I'm betting five bucks he'll be sitting in the classroom for a good ten minu-"

(THWACK)

"Richard Matsuki!"

"What? It was funny…"

**……………………………….**

Takato raced down the sidewalk not caring for anyone or anything that got in his way. The dream he had last night was a strange one indeed. What was it about he wondered. That last bit with the creature confused him to no end, though he was a bit relieved that he woke up from it.

_"Too bad I only saw its eyes," _Takato thought disappointedly. It kind of shamed him that he cried out because he saw two big eyes. They didn't look very big the more he thought about it. It was so close to his face was the reason drew back in surprise. Not terror.

Another thing he wondered was why the doctor was at the bakery. And his mother…

She was crying.

It hurt to see her in tears. But about what though? Takato shook off the thought as he rounded around a corner, ready to burst at full speed when he had the momentum. He would have to talk to his parents about it later. Right now, he was seriously late.

"Man Ms. Asagi is really gonna kill me with detentions now- WAAH!"

"HEY WATCH I-"

Takato was flung onto the grass along with someone else after slamming into them at full speed. Apparently he did get the momentum to give the edge he needed to run, but that made less friction for him to stop. Matsuki groaned as he got up feeling that same headache from his dream.

"Oh man did that hurt…"

"That's not the only thing that's going to hurt buster!"

"Huh? Oh crap…"

Takato looked up at the person he ran into only to meet their large fist in his face.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Ouch that will seriously hurt next chapter.

Anyways…sorry again for the delay in updating anything I've been really lazy these past few month as I had plenty of time to update them. I will update the Earn your trust fic next weekend and after that, I'm gonna focus more on this fic.

Hopefully you guys are still here to read and review.

SEE YA!

**_Next Chapter: Life That Pours From It_**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**


End file.
